Great Ukiworld War
The Great Ukiworld War was the biggest battle of Ukiworld to date. It was a conflict of countries who support freedom, led by Gospia, and countries who support morality, led by Korgemt. World Military League World Military League, led by Gospia, Caspia and Boclea, wanted a world of freedom and liberty, where people weren't restricted by higher powers, such as the government, while also promoting a sense of cultural advancement. However, the countries in WML were described as "having lost bits of their national identity, not caring about their own nation and culture". It included Gospia, Caspia, Buexes, Acaland, Alamul, Boclea, Kahinnia, Romia (who switched sides), Martyland, Sashia, Bellorys, etc. It consisted mostly of party-based republics, a new idea at that time. People for Homelands People for Homelands, led by Korgemt and Evi Faskha, wanted a world of morality and honor, where people would proudly serve their countries, while maintaining a corresponding codex of honor, and promoted some forms of ethnocentrism. However, those countries were described as "countries for the rich" and "a ploy to gain more control over the commoners". It included Korgemt, Mishea, Slovuria, Duckia, Basque, Ukiland, Delphona, etc. It consisted mostly of monarchies. Landian countries Despite Ukiland being in the PFH, most of the Landian countries were in WML. Ukiland fought viciously, conquering a part of Mainland Acaland and occupying Martyland together with Romia, but it lost many young men, and it had to stop fighting. Later, Ukiland was pressured to change sides to WML, which it did. Acaland sent an army of modern Chuykots to defend Acaland and Lukchanian temples, but it lost some territory. The Ukilandian colony of Topaland, however, was a very minor force in the PFH, serving as a port for oil suppliers to the PFH countries. Arephisan countries The three Faskhan countries (Evi Faskha, Evi Borgha and Evi Losra) were in the PFH side. Bellorys, despite being surrounded by Faskhan countries, stood for the WML, along with Kahinnia, a major power. Bellorys was quickly terrorized and conquered by Evi Faskha, but Kahinnia pressured all of the Kahinnist nations to be in WML. The Faskhan states were poorly defended, but they attacked with full force, leading to a change in the Arephisan political map. However, Kahinnia soon outnumbered and occupied Evi Losra, pressuring the Faskhan nations to retake the nation. As a result, less people follow Faskhan religion in Evi Losra. The Bombing of Hampden At one point, after Romia switched sides and allowed Korgemt planes in their airspace, the PFH headquarters ordered several planes to bombard the Gospian capital of Hampden. A quarter of the Gospian population died, and those who didn't die escaped to other cities and the city of Buexes, which temporarely became the capital of Gospia. It is considered as the most gruesome act in the Great Ukiworld War. Caspian occupation of Mishea At one point, puppeting Karnimis and other ex-PFH nations, the Caspian military launched a naval assault on the Mishean region Kavenburg across the Great Lake of Korgemt. The Caspian soldiers, outnumbered fifty-to-one, recieved reports of Chola-class snipers near the coast. This forced the Caspian army to reinvent the KA-718 tanks, renaming it to Caspian KA-718 tank. The tank had armor that was unbreachable by the Mishean high-tech snipers. After occupying Kavenburg, the Misheans re-trained snipers to use anti-tank weaponry, which was considered a failure. Most of the tanks survived, thanks to the poor re-training of Mishean soldiers, and ocupied Kawarn. Independence of Buexes Buexes, which rose from a poorly populated region to the new Gospian capital, was considerably different and more advanced than the rest of Gospia. As a result, they held sanctions across the members of WML, which resembled a primitive version of the Peace League. The nations decided that it would be best for Buexes to focus on technology and the rest of Gospia to focus on other things, which led to the independence of Buexes. The final battle After Gospian reinforcements came, the united military of Boclea, Caspia and Gospia launched a two-front attack on the Korgemt capital of Soltzfeld. The Boclean forces attacked from the east, and the Caspian and Gospian forces attacked from the better-guarded northwest. Boclean forces retreated, as they were diseased, had bad morale and were in small numbers. However, the northwestern front succeeded and occupied the town of Soltzfeld. The Korgemt generals were captured and sent to prison. Some were executed, most notably Gregor Dusklaff, the man behind the Bombing of Hampden. The Aftermath Most of the nations of PFH were allowed to use looser laws and were changed to republics. Some nations, like Nassivot, tightened their laws in protest. Some nations were formed, such as Buexes and Mittrovea. But most importantly, Peace League was formed, consisting of the WML and some occupied nations, such as Delphona and Korgemt. Also, some of the PFH nations were smaller, with Karnimis suffering the most. However, the WML quickly repaired the damaged relations with PFH nations using propaganda and government affiliation.